


Good morning Sunville.

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, Disease, F/M, Love Confessions, Rejection, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Griffith has a huge crush on Guts and wants to tell him how he feels, Casca and Farnese are moving where Guts and Griffith live. Amitie who is interested in demons finds about the Crimson Hand a group of demons who vow to protect humans from bad omens who's boss is Lord Sigure.





	1. The hot chocolate.

It was a warm day in Sunville despite it being winter. Griffith Valentino had his hair in a plaited tail as he worked on giving people delicious coffee to start their day. Amitie loved going there as she always loved the creamy hot chocolate Griffith made. Amitie just moved to Sunville two weeks ago and only started to settle in. Griffith was making his "secret ingredient" for the cream he made as Amitie opened the door whistling happily. She chirped "Hi! Mr. Griffith!" Griffith put on a big smile as he shook Amitie's hand which had sticky stuff on it. Amitie ignored it and smiled "The usual Griffith!" Griffith smiled "Of course, miss." Griffith was making the hot chocolate as Amitie checked on her phone to see the opening hours of her favourite bookstore. Griffith returned to give her the sweet beverage, she thanked Griffith as she began to drink it. She loved whatever salt Griffith put into it but the cream had a strange texture. Amitie drank it quickly and went up to pay Griffith. She paid the amount but this time there was no tip. Griffith looked a little pissed off as Amitie left. However just before Amitie left she tripped over the wet floor and her face landed in the door. A young beautiful woman with short black hair came to her aid and helped her up the Amitie who was on the verge of tears out the door. 

The young woman brought Amitie to her home that wasn't far from the town. The woman put a bandage on her wounded knees and asked with concern "Are you alright? That was foolish of that man not to put a sign there." Amitie nodded "I'm ok now, thank you so much." as she put back her very long blonde hair. The woman smiled back as she got up and started to put on some hot chocolate. She took out her salted caramel hot chocolate and sea salt. She started to make some delicious hot chocolate. Amitie was looking around her when she caught eye at a cool book the woman happened to own. She went up to get the book, it was called "Mystery of the red hand demon" Amitie smiled excitedly as she asked "This is so cool! I want to read it!" The woman saw the book and nodded "No problem, you can take it off my hands. It was gathering dust anyway." Amitie smiled with happiness. She beamed "Thank you so much!" The woman smiled "No problem, also my name is Casca. Your name is Amitie, am I right?" Amitie smiled"Yes Casca. My name is Amitie." Casca nodded and asked "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Amitie shook her head "I apologise Casca but I don't. After drinking Griffith's hot chocolate I'm not feeling so well." Amitie's stomach started to ache badly. Amitie cried out "Casca where's your bathroom!" Casca hurried Amitie to the bathroom where she vomited severely. 

Guts sighed as he was still running down with the flu. He walking past Casca's house when Casca rushed towards Guts with an unconscious Amitie in her hands. She gave Guts to Amitie and shouted "Guts! Please rush her to the hospital!"


	2. The demon of the red hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amitie gets horribly sick after a bad hot chocolate and needs to go to the doctor. Casca tells Guts to go the hospital. Guts sees Griffith and being naive gives her to Griffith. Griffith rids her body in a ditch near a demonic ruin.

Guts ran with the barely breathing Amitie to the nearest hospital, he runs in the park as it's a shortcut to the hospital. Griffith was taking a break when he saw Guts who bumped into him! Guts apologised repeatedly to Griffith who smiled with it's ok expression. Griffith told Guts that he shouldn't be out in this cold and be at home snuggled up. Guts replied "I need to bring this girl to the hospital." Griffith took Amitie from Guts and responded "I'll take her to the hospital. You get some rest." Guts smiled "Thank you so much Griffith!" Griffith waited as Guts left. He smiled with the limp Amitie in his arms, he then diverted the path to the hospital to enter a thick forest where he found some old ruin with a red book. Griffith left Amitie's body on the ruin and grinned "The demons can feast on your corpse...." he attempted to attract the powerful demon by touching the book. A loud roar came out of the forest. Griffith grinned as he hurried off. 

Amitie struggled to get up but she managed to get up. She heard rustling in the bushes as a monster came out, a monster that she felt but couldn't see. The demon allowed himself to be seen. Amitie despite the demons appearance wasn't afraid of him. The demon looked gentle enough for Amitie to stroke. She smiled at him "Hello Mister are you alright? It's ok I won't touch your book." The demon nodded with thanks as it went back into the bushes. That's the last time Amitie saw him, in that form at least.


End file.
